


[Podfic] Honeymoon Period

by Hananobira



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: In which Tsuna doesn't understand what the rest of the world is watching him for.





	[Podfic] Honeymoon Period

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honeymoon Period](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75192) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Recorded for Opalsong for #ITPE 2017!

Gratitude to Lys Ap Adin for permission to record, bessyboo and cantarina for modding ITPE, and Paraka for hosting.

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/75192>  
Length: 00:10:39

Paraka: [MP3 (15 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Honeymoon%20Period.mp3) or [M4B (10 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Honeymoon%20Period.m4b)


End file.
